The Empress of Duel Academy
by Ulrich362
Summary: Yuina is one of Duel Academy's strongest duelists thanks to her special summoning method, but when she finally travels to another Dimension her entire world shatters at the implications. Now torn between her loyalties to her home and the friends she's made what choice will she make when the time comes?
1. Chapter 1

The Empress of Duel Academy

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners. All I own is my OC.)

"You know my skills Professor, all I'm asking is the chance to go to Standard alongside Sora and prove I can aide our mission." explained a red-haired young girl in the Obelisk Blue female Duel Academy uniform as she placed her hand over the hexagram necklace she was wearing.

The professor, a man in a purple suit with a metallic plate on his head took a deep breath as he met the girls red eyes. "Yuina, you've yet to master the basic Ancient Gear deck and now you want me to send you to infiltrate another dimension?"

The girl, Yuina, stood firm as she met the Professor's gaze. "You remember the day I enrolled, I proved to the entire school what my deck was capable of. Staying here when I know I could help you more by going with Sora is tearing me apart. You know my loyalties are to you and Duel Academy."

The Professor closed his eyes in thought, 'She has a point, I still remember watching that duel and being astonished she would win her incredible challenge.'

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A younger Yuina stood opposite two boys, one with dark blue hair and the other with silver hair, both looking at her with disappointment._

" _You're seriously challenging both of us to a duel, you do know you're talking about Edo Phoenix and Ryo Marufuji right?" the silver haired boy asked._

" _I don't know Edo, she seems confident but if the rumors are true she's never been able to Fusion Summon even the simplest of cards." the other boy noted. "Which means she must have some kind of strategy if she's challenging us at the same time."_

" _If you say so, this won't take any time at all." Edo smirked. "Since we're dueling two on one, we won't be allowed to attack on our first…"_

" _No, feel free to attack me." Yuina interjected. "Only the player who goes first won't be allowed to attack."_

 _Ryo and Edo exchanged a glance as the Professor walked up to observe the duel._

" _If you're sure about that, just don't cry when you lose before you even get a turn." Edo warned._

" _Say that once you've beaten me." Yuina stated calmly._

" _You're confident if nothing else." Ryo acknowledged. "Too bad it won't help you beat us."_

" _Duel!" Yuina, Ryo, and Edo declared simultaneously._

 _Yuina 4000 Ryo 4000 Edo 4000: "I'll take the first move and I'll use Polymerization to fuse Destiny Hero – Drilldark and Destiny Hero Decider together." Edo declared. "Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny, hero who decides the fate of victory. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny Hero – Dystopia!"_

 _Yuina watched on as Edo's fusion monster appeared on the field. "Starting with your ace?"_

" _Of course, so now since I fusion summoned Dystopia you take damage equal to the attack points of one of his fusion materials, which means Drilldark's 1600 points are being dealt as damage." Edo explained_

' _Starting off with a heavy blow and she hasn't even played a card.' Ryo thought as the ghostly image of Drilldark struck Yuina dropping her life points to 2400._

" _Now I'll set this facedown. That ends my move, and starts Ryo's." Edo declared._

 _Yuina 2400 Ryo 4000 Edo 4000: "In that case I'll start things off with the spell card Future Fusion, sending thirteen Machine monster to the graveyard in order to summon Chimeratech Overdragon in two turns, but I'll use Overload Fusion to banish all of them and summon him right away with an attack power of 10400." Ryo stated before looking at Yuina's unflinching face. "You challenged us for a reason, but it won't help you. Chimeratech Overdragon attack her life points directly and end this duel."_

" _I activate the effect of my Sealed Firefly, if I discard him your attack is negated." Yuina stated discarding the monster as Chimeratech Overdragon's blast missed her._

" _So you survived one round, it's not like that's going to change anything." Edo mentioned calmly as Ryo ended his turn with a facedown card._

' _Something's strange, she's not the least bit worried about Zane's dragon.' the Professor noted as Yuina drew her card._

" _It's here, I unlock the Seal of Water." Yuina stated as the sapphire on her necklace began glowing. "I send two Sealed Dolphins and three Sealed Squids to the graveyard to use them as the keys to open the seal."_

" _Keys to open the Seal, what are you talking about?" Edo questioned._

 _Suddenly Yuina's five monsters appeared behind her as a blue circle appeared on the ground before a geyser of water enveloped them all._

" _I've never heard of anything like this." Ryo admitted._

" _Five souls of water offer their lives to break the seal and allow you to emerge from the depths. Come forth and wash away our foes! Unseal Summon! Seal 5! Unsealed Mermaid Queen!" Yuina chanted as a blue haired mermaid with a dark green tail appeared with five glowing blue markings on her body appeared._

" _Unseal summoning, it's a nice try but thanks to my Urban Demise trap…" Edo started only to pause as a wave of water washed away both his cards and Ryo's. "What just happened?"_

" _When I summon Unsealed Mermaid Queen all your cards are washed back to your decks, and for each card she can attack one time." Yuina explained. "She may only have 2000 attack points but with four cards washed away she has four attacks, two for each of you."_

" _No way, but that would mean…" Edo realized in shock._

" _An OTK, against both of us at the same time." Ryo finished the thought as a wave of water struck both of them wiping out all of their life points._

' _Incredible, I didn't think it was possible but she defeated them both easily.' the Professor thought in amazement._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"You know that I would be a useful ally for him on this assignment Professor." Yuina repeated.

The Professor opened his eyes. "Very well Yuina, prepare your deck. Tomorrow you and Sora will go to the Standard Dimension together."

"Thank you, I won't disappoint." Yuina said calmly before turning and leaving the room.

(A girl named Yuina, the sole user of a summoning mechanic known as Unseal Summoning and a student at Duel Academy has received permission from the Professor to travel to the Standard Dimension with Sora. Next chapter the two of them will arrive in the Standard Dimension. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: If you have any questions about Yuina or her deck send me a PM and I will answer them to the best of my ability without spoiling the plot of this story.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: In response to the guest review, Unseal Summoning is a unique summoning mechanic that Edo and Ryo had never seen before and so they had no way of preparing a counter for Yuina's move. After seeing what she's capable of neither of them would be caught off guard so easily in a rematch.)

"Huh, you're coming along with me?" inquired a young boy with blue hair as he took a lollipop out of his mouth. "The Professor actually is ok with this?"

"Yes, just sitting here I'm not helping our goal at all and we both know that having an ally in case of emergency is always a good thing Sora." Yuina answered. "Of course you're still the one calling the shots once we arrive."

Sora looked at her before smirking. "Alright then, our destination is the Standard Dimension. We're looking for the girl and the closer we can get to her before calling in the invasion the better."

Yuina nodded. "This is the last one, so we can't fail at this point."

"We won't." Sora stated confidently as a flash of blue light enveloped him and Yuina before fading to reveal they had vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is what it's like to be in another one." Yuina noted looking around before turning back to Sora. "So now what?"

"Now, we just interact with people and look for the girl. Try not to attract any attention to yourself." Sora explained before walking off. "Oh yeah, and stay in touch."

"Got it." Yuina replied as Sora walked off and she turned to head the opposite direction. 'This is for Duel Academy, I'm going to do whatever I can to help us achieve our goals.'

"Honestly, can you believe him?" questioned an older man walking past Yuina as she paused and listened. "His father runs away and then he blatantly cheats in that duel."

"It's disgraceful, he's making things up as he goes along. Pendulum Summoning, I've never heard of something that ridiculous." agreed an older woman.

'Pendulum Summoning, then does that mean someone else has a special kind of summon?' Yuina thought in surprise as she placed her hand over her necklace. 'It's just like me, the only one from Duel Academy who can Unseal Summon.'

" _Yuina, can you hear me?"_ Sora's voice asked.

"Yeah, actually I was about to get in touch with you." Yuina whispered. "I just heard something you'll want to hear about."

" _I was going to tell you something too."_ Sora's voice answered. _"There's a school here, Leo Duel School and it teaches Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summoning."_

"What about Pendulum Summoning?" Yuina asked quietly. "Apparently, there's someone here who apparently made up his own type of summoning."

" _No, there was nothing about that from what I saw. Then again, if we find whoever invented Pendulum Summoning we have a way into his group."_ Sora's voice mentioned. _"You have your own unique summoning so that can be a connection to get closer and help us blend in."_

"That makes sense, but we have no idea who it was that invented this Pendulum Summoning." Yuina noted.

" _Leave that to me, for now try and get as much information as you can. I'll keep my eyes and ears open too."_ Sora's voice told her.

"Alright, I'll keep in touch." Yuina replied ending the call before she took a deep breath as she looked around and noticed a small school. "You Show?"

"Huh, can I help you?" asked a man in an orange and red jumpsuit as he walked out of the school before he noticed Yuina's duel disc. "Oh, are you a duelist?"

"Huh, well yeah… but." Yuina started. 'Now I get why you were so hesitant, if I ruin this for the Professor I'll never forgive myself.'

"Then are you here to enroll at You Show?" the man asked eagerly.

"Enroll at…" Yuina started noticing the enthusiasm this man had before blinking. "Can I?"

"Of course, come with me and I'll get all of that worked out. My name's Shūzō Hīragi." the man explained before leading Yuina into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should probably mention, I'm not a very good duelist." Yuina admitted. 'I can't draw too much attention, to myself. I just need to remember what Sora told me.'

"That's alright, everyone starts somewhere and the important thing is to just have fun and enjoy the match." Shūzō reassured her.

"Alright, if you're sure Mr. Hīragi." Yuina mentioned hesitantly before drawing her hand only to pause. "Actually, can I have a few minutes?"

Shūzō looked surprised but nodded calmly. "Of course, if you want to take a few minutes to get ready that's fine with me."

Yuina nodded before walking into the hallway and quickly looking to make sure she was alone. "Sora?"

" _Yeah, it's me. We're in luck, that Pendulum Summoning you heard about, I found out who invented it."_ Sora's voice told her. _"Not only that, but if I play my cards right I'll be able to get close to him and the target, they're best friends Yuina."_

"Then our job here is already done?" Yuina asked in surprise. "You're incredible Sora."

" _Not quite, I've found her but now we need to learn her routine so one of us can lead her away from her friends. Have you heard of a place called You Show Duel School?"_ Sora's voice inquired.

"You Show, yeah I'm there now actually. I thought it would be a good way to gather information." Yuina mentioned. "Is there something special about this school?"

" _Make sure you get accepted, they both go to You Show."_ Sora's voice answered. _"I'll be joining you soon, and the more information we can get on Yuya, and Yuzu the better."_

"Understood." Yuina replied before ending the call and walking back to Shūzō. "Sorry, so where were we Mr. Hīragi?"

"We were about to have a duel so I can see where you're starting. Don't feel any pressure, I'm sure you'll do fine." Shūzō said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh right." Yuina answered drawing her cards as Shūzō did the same.

"Due!" Yuina and Shūzō declared simultaneously.

(Yuina and Sora have arrived in the Standard Dimension and while Sora has learned the identity of their target and the duelist who invented Pendulum Summoning, Yuina is preparing to enroll at You Show Duel School to try and get closer to both of them. Next chapter Yuina will meet Yuya and Yuzu. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Chapter 3

Yuina 4000 Shūzō 4000: "You can go first." Shūzō offered. "Don't feel any pressure, just relax and try to have fun."

"Ok, thank you." Yuina smiled looking at her hand. 'Ok, I could easily summon a powerful monster but I can't reveal that to him so I'll have to play the timid unskilled duelist for now.'

Shūzō just smiled calmly not rushing Yuina as she looked at the cards in her hand.

"Ok, I summon my Sealed Salamander in attack mode and that's it." Yuina stated.

"Not a very good hand I'm guessing?" Shūzō guessed as Yuina nodded. "That happens, as for me I'll summon Guts Master Heat and using his effect I'm allowed to summon Guts Master Fire to the field too."

"My Sealed Salamander only has 900 attack points." Yuina said nervously.

"That's right, so now Guts Master Heat attacks your Sealed Salamander and Guts Master Fire attacks you directly." Shūzō declared.

"When Sealed Salamander is destroyed you take 200 points of damage though." Yuina mentioned as a small fireball hit Shūzō.

"Well alright, I end my move Yuina." Shūzō smiled.

Yuina 1600 Shūzō 3800: "Ok, then it's my turn again." Yuina mentioned uncertainly before looking at her hand. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

At that moment, a girl with pink hair and a boy with green and red hair walked into the room.

"Huh, dad who are you dueling?" the girl inquired.

"Oh, Yuzu and Yuya. This is a potential new student who may be enrolling at You Show." Shūzō answered.

"Really, it's nice to meet you. My name's Yuya Sakaki." the green and red haired boy smiled.

"I'm Yuzu Hīragi." the pink haired girl mentioned. "Shūzō is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you both, my name's Yuina." Yuina smiled before turning to Shūzō. "I think I lose, my facedown monster is Sealed Dolphin and it only has 1000 defense points so you win."

"Well don't feel bad, everyone has to start somewhere and who knows maybe you'll be a great duelist in the near future." Shūzō smiled.

"He's right, you just need to find your strategy." Yuya reassured her. "In my case, it was when I created Pendulum Summoning."

"Pendulum Summoning?" Yuina asked in surprise. "I heard someone mention it but do you think I could see it in person?"

"Why not, and you can try an Action Duel at the same time." Shūzō suggested.

"Action Duel?" Yuina asked. "Well, if you think it's a good idea."

"Don't worry, once you get the hang of them Action Duels are really fun." Yuzu smiled. "Dad and I can go set up the Action Field."

"Alright, thank you Yuzu." Yuina smiled. 'She has to be the target, so after this duel I'll get in touch with Sora and we'll be ready to inform the Professor. This was even easier than I thought it would be.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready Yuina?" Yuya inquired with a friendly smile.

"I think so, I don't know if I'll do that well but I'm willing to give it a try." Yuina replied before the area transformed into a meadow. "Wow, is this part of the Action Duels?"

"Yeah, Action Duels take place on Action Fields like this one, and scattered around the field are Action Spells, you can run around and pick them up whenever you want." Yuya explained while showing her an orb full of cards floating between them..

"That sounds kind of complicated. I hope I figure it out as we duel." Yuina mentioned.

"I'm sure you will, do you want me to go first and show you how they work?" Yuya offered.

"It's ok, I think I can go first." Yuina replied. 'He created Pendulum Summoning, so this is my key into this school and to get closer to Yuzu.'

"Alright, if you're sure." Yuya smiled as the two of them activated their duel discs. "Action Duel!"

As Yuya declared that the orb shattered sending cards all over the meadow.

Yuina 4000 Yuya 4000: "Ok, I'll go first and actually… I wasn't entirely honest with Mr. Hīragi before. I do have one tiny thing I can do." Yuina admitted.

"Really, what is it?" Yuya asked curiously.

Yuina looked at her hand and smiled. "I can show you on my next turn, but right now I'll summon Sealed Salamander in attack mode. That's all for now."

"Ok, well it's my turn now Yuina so I'll start by using scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya started as his two monsters appeared in pillars of light with a one and an eight beneath them. "This allows me to summon monsters between levels two and seven all at the same time."

"Pendulum Summoning lets you summon more than one monster at once?" Yuina questioned in shock. "That's almost unfair. Then again, I have my own secret weapon so it's ok."

"Secret Weapon?" Yuya inquired curiously. "I can't wait to see it. Though for now, I Pendulum Summon Performapal Silver Claw, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

As he said that, a wolf and a red dragon with two differently colored eyes appeared on his field.

"This isn't good." Yuina admitted nervously. "Your monsters are a lot stronger than mine."

"That's true, but I kind of want to see what you were talking about so I'll end my turn." Yuya admitted.

Yuina looked surprised but nodded. "Ok Yuya, then you showed me Pendulum Summoning so I'll show you Unseal Summoning."

"Unseal Summoning?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"My specialty." Yuina answered drawing her card. "It's here, I unlock the Seal of Fire."

As she said that the Ruby on Yuina's necklace began glowing.

"The Seal of Wind?" Yuya inquired.

"I send two copies of Sealed Firefly, and two copies of Sealed Salamander to my graveyard in order to use them as the keys to open the seal." Yuina explained as the four monsters appeared above a red circle only for a pillar of flame to envelop them all. "Four souls of fire offer their souls to break the seal and allow you to pass through the inferno. Emerge and burn away our foes! Unseal Summon! Seal 4! Unsealed Blaze Wyvern!"

As she said that, a red dragon with dark orange wings and no front legs appeared with four glowing red markings on its body.

(Yuina has met Yuya and Yuzu and is currently engaging in an Action Duel with Yuya as the two of them displayed their respective summoning methods. Next chapter the duel will end, and Yuina will officially join You Show. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, what kind of monster is that?" Yuya asked in shock.

"It's an Unsealed monster, they're a special kind of monster only I can use." Yuina answered. "I send monsters of the same attribute from my hand to the graveyard to open the seal. Four fire monsters let me summon my Unsealed Blaze Wyvern."

"That's really cool." Yuya smiled. "So what does your new monster do?"

Yuina smiled hearing that. "My Unsealed Blaze Wyvern's special ability activates when he's summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field and deal damage equal to its attack points, but I can only destroy a monster with the lowest attack points on your field."

As she said that, Yuina's Unsealed Blaze Wyvern enveloped Performapal Silver Claw in flames destroying it.

"Wow, that's a really cool type of summoning Yuina." Yuya smiled. "It's just too bad Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon has more attack points."

"Maybe, but I can activate the spell card Embrace Seal and equip it to my Unsealed Blaze Wyvern so If he gets destroyed you take damage equal to his attack points." Yuina revealed. "Unsealed Blaze Wyvern attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Wings of the Inferno!" Yuina called as her monster's wings caught fire and it flew towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"There's something you should know Yuina." Yuya grinned as Odd-Eyes fired a blast into the approaching Wyvern creating a massive explosion.

'You lose Yuya, my Wyvern has 2400 points and you only have 2100 life points left so…" Yuina started only for her eyes to widen as Yuya was grinning.

"That was an Action Spell Yuina, Acceleration negates effect damage." Yuya explained.

'Action Cards, amazing.' Yuina thought in awe. "Wow, they're even more useful than I thought."

"They can be pretty helpful." Yuya smiled.

"Well, that's it, I end my turn." Yuina mentioned.

Yuina: 3900 Yuya 1900: "I guess that makes it my turn, so I'll summon Performapal Whip Snake." Yuya mentioned. "Your Unseal Summon was really impressive."

"Not impressive enough though." Yuina admitted. "You win Yuya."

Yuya nodded as his two monsters struck Yuina wiping out the last of her life points before he walked up to her.

"How did you enjoy your first Action Duel?" Yuya asked her.

"It was… unlike anything I've ever experienced before." Yuina answered. 'I can't even imagine an Action Duel at Duel Academy.'

"They're really fun." Yuya smiled as Yuzu and Shūzō walked up to them.

"Do you have Action Duels a lot here at You Show?" Yuina asked. "It was really fun."

"Yeah, we do." Yuzu answered with a smile.

"If you want to enroll, we'd be more than happy to let you." Shūzō smiled.

"That… thank you." Yuina smiled hearing that before pausing. "Um… can I have a few minutes?"

"No problem, take as long as you need." Shūzō offered before walking out of the room with Yuya and Yuzu.

Yuina watched them walk off before calling Sora.

" _What's going on?"_ Sora's voice asked.

"I'm in, they're about to enroll me here at You Show Duel School." Yuina answered. "Though, these Action Duels… I think we should learn more about them."

" _Action Duels?"_ Sora's voice inquired. _"Alright, I'll see if I can pick up any information while looking for my way in. For now, just stay close to the target and see if you can find any weaknesses to Pendulum Summoning."_

"Right, I'll look." Yuina replied before ending the call and walking out to the others. "Sorry, it was just… a lot to take in, Action Duels and Pendulum Summoning."

"Don't worry, we understand." Yuzu smiled.

"Well… are you sure you don't mind if I start going here?" Yuina asked.

"Of course we don't mind, we're glad to have you as a student." Shūzō told her calmly.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Yuina mentioned. 'Ok, now I just have to wait for Sora.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, he's only been able to Pendulum Summon for a few days?" Yuina asked in shock as she walked with Yuzu.

"Yeah, to be honest I don't really know where he learned how. It was as if he just created it in when he was out of options and managed to win." Yuzu answered. "Then again, it still took him a long time to figure out how it worked."

"Well he must know now because he beat me pretty easily." Yuina admitted. "Then again, I don't want to lose next time so…"

"You want some help practicing Action Duels so you get used to Action Cards, right?" Yuzu inquired causing Yuina to slowly nod. "Of course I can help you out."

"Thank you Yuzu, that really means a lot." Yuina smiled.

"Of course, that's what friends are for." Yuzu laughed before pausing. "You said you can get home from here?"

"Yeah, I'll see you and the others tomorrow." Yuina smiled before Yuzu nodded and walked back. "Wow, Pendulum Summoning is… incredible."

A few minutes later Sora walked up with a frown. "How is it that you get more information than I do?"

"Huh, what about Leo Duel School?" Yuina asked. "Didn't you find out anything from there?"

"Not a thing, then again it doesn't really matter because if I can get into You Show we can draw the target away and signal for him." Sora pointed out.

"This is going to sound selfish, but I want to wait. Pendulum Summoning seems like it could really help us and if I could get close enough to learn it…" Yuina started only for Sora to smirk.

"I was going to suggest the same thing. Though I still need a way into their group." Sora admitted. "I'll figure something out, in the meantime just keep pretending to be their friend."

Yuina nodded before glancing around and seeing nobody nearby. "I will Sora, this is all for Duel Academy."

"Right, we've come so far. Everything we've worked for is right within our reach. Soon, everything will be perfect." Sora nodded. "The dimensions will be merged and everyone will live together in peace."

Yuina smiled at the thought before nodding. "Just a little more."

(Yuina's Unseal Summoning has impressed Yuya, Yuzu, and Shūzō and she has enrolled in You Show Duel School. Next chapter Yuina will reveal the importance of her necklace and Sora will find his own way into the school. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready to give it another try?" Yuzu asked Yuina before offering her hand to help her up. "You're doing a lot better."

"Thanks." Yuina smiled taking it and getting back up before activating her duel disc again. "Sorry I'm making this so hard for you."

"It's alright, I don't mind helping you out." Yuzu mentioned as she activated her own duel disc. You can go first Yuina."

Yuina nodded before drawing her card only for her eyes to widen as she heard a snap as her necklace fell. "We have to stop!"

"Huh, is something wrong?" Yuzu asked walking over only to notice Yuina had picked up her necklace and was holding it close to her heart with one of the chains having snapped. "Did something happen?"

"Huh?" Yuina asked before looking down. "Oh, I'm sorry Yuzu it's just… I can't lose this."

"Your necklace?" Yuzu asked. "It means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Yuina just nodded quietly. "It's the only thing I have left from my mom. She…"

Yuzu's eyes widened in surprise hearing that before frowning. "I'm so sorry, that must be hard."

"It is." Yuina nodded. "I was just a little girl when she gave it to me, to be honest I don't know where she found it but it was the first gift she ever gave me. I've had it my entire life."

"Huh, Yuzu?" Yuya inquired walking up to them. "What's going on, I thought you guys were practicing Action Duels."

"Yuya, Yuina's necklace broke and it was from her mom." Yuzu told him.

Yuya blinked in confusion before seeing the look on Yuzu's face as his eyes widened in realization and he hugged Yuina. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

'This… how can people like them exist?' Yuina thought as she slowly hugged him back.

"Why don't we stop for now?" Yuzu suggested. "It's been a long day and you're getting a lot more familiar with Action Cards. Plus, maybe we can try to fix your necklace."

Yuya nodded in agreement before the three of them walked out of You Show as Yuina held her necklace close to her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Professor, can I ask you something?" a younger Yuina requested hesitantly. "It's… about that."_

 _The Professor turned to her and nodded. "I understand, you're wondering why she wasn't able to come with you aren't you?"_

 _Yuina just nodded. "I miss her, and I want to be able to see her Professor."_

" _You're still learning how to master your unique summoning method." the Professor reminded her. "Your mother's skill simply wasn't great enough to accept her as a student of Duel Academy. You know that once our goals are achieved everything we've worked for will be worth it."_

" _I know, and I believe you professor it's just… It's been two months since I enrolled and…" Yuina started only to see the Professor looking at her sympathetically._

" _I understand, I'll look into allowing you to see her. Though I'm certain she's proud of how much you've been improving." the Professor told her._

 _Yuina smiled hearing that. "Thank you Professor, that means a lot."_

 _The professor simply nodded before walking off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Great, how am I supposed to get into You Show?' Sora thought in annoyance before frowning only to pause and slip out of sight as a group of LDS students walked by.

"So what's the plan Sawatari, how are you going to get them from him?" one of them asked a blonde boy who seemed to be their leader.

"That's rather simple, you just leave that to me." Sawatari answered with a smirk. "Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Cards will soon have a much more deserving owner."

'Pendulum, that just might work. I'll have to keep an eye on these guys.' Sora thought before following them towards You Show only to stay out of sight when they walked up to Yuya, Yuzu, and Yuina.

"Huh, can we help you?" Yuya inquired curiously.

"I think so, you're Yuya Sakaki right?" Sawatari asked. "The creator of Pendulum Summoning?"

Yuya blinked in surprise before nodding. "Yeah, that's right."

"My name's Shingo Sawatari, and I have to admit Pendulum Summoning looked incredible. Your victory over the Sledgehammer was something to see and honestly I would consider myself a fan of you and your father." Sawatari answered.

"You knew my dad?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"Of course, who isn't familiar with the famous Yusho Sakaki?" Sawatari inquired. "Despite what the majority of people say I never felt he was a coward. Though after seeing you defeat the Sledgehammer I was very impressed."

"Oh, thanks." Yuya replied awkwardly.

"Your Pendulum Cards in particular were definitely interesting; do you think I could see them?" Sawatari requested.

"Huh, yeah alright." Yuya nodded before taking out Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician.

'Those must be the Pendulum Cards.' Sora thought seeing the two cards Yuya handed to Sawatari.

"So these are them." Sawatari noted. "They really look incredible."

As Sawatari said that he showed his friends the cards as two of them took them and took a look.

"They don't look that special to me." one of them admitted.

"Yeah, then again who knows, maybe I'll look how they fit into my deck." the other mentioned thoughtfully.

"Don't be foolish you two, those cards aren't yours after all." Sawatari told them.

"He's right those cards belong to Yuya." Yuina agreed. "They're not…"

"Yuya, are you certain?" Sawatari asked curiously. "You're mistaken, these cards belong to me."

'Stealing his cards, this just might be my ticket into You Show.' Sora thought hearing that.

"That's not funny Sawatari, give Yuya his cards back." Yuzu told him.

"Only a duelist of my skill should be allowed to have cards like these, but I'm not one to take things without giving in return." Sawatari smirked before tossing a pile of cards on the ground. "Why don't you take some of those as replacements."

(Yuina has revealed her necklace came from her mother, and a boy named Sawatari has taken Yuya's Pendulum Cards. Next chapter Yuya will challenge Sawatari to get his cards back. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Chapter 6

Yuya, Yuzu, and Yuina all stared in shock at the cards in front of them as Sawatari just smirked.

'This… alright enough is enough. I'm going to teach him a less…' Yuina thought only to pause as Yuya looked down at the cards Sawatari had thrown at him.

"A weakling like you deserves weak cards like those, and actually…" Sawatari started only for Yuya to frown.

"These aren't weak cards Sawatari, and I'm going to use them to get my cards back. By defeating you in a duel." Yuya declared.

"You're challenging me?" Sawatari inquired. "Alright, I can always use this as an opportunity to test out my new Pendulum Cards. Though not here, our duel deserves a grander stage, and I know the perfect location."

"What location?" Yuina questioned angrily.

"The central dueling arena at LDS, you should consider it an honor I'd allow you to duel there even once." Sawatari answered. "Well Yuya, I'm looking forward to testing my new cards against you."

Yuya just knelt down and picked up some of the cards before nodding.

"Yuya…" Yuzu whispered.

"It'll be ok, don't worry you guys." Yuya smiled. "Once I beat Sawatari I'll get my cards back."

"You think you'll beat me, well we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Sawatari inquired before walking off with his friends.

"Yuya… are you sure about this?" Yuina asked. "Those cards are powerful and if he manages to use them against you…"

"I wouldn't worry, it took me a long time to figure out how Pendulum Summoning worked and I created it so I don't think Sawatari will manage to pull it off in our duel." Yuya reassured her.

"Well if you're sure." Yuina mentioned. "Just be careful."

"I will be." Yuya smiled before walking ahead with Yuzu only for Yuina to look down before turning to Sora.

"You knew the whole time then?" Sora inquired walking up to her.

"Not the whole time, but I noticed you when he threw the cards. Did you have any luck?" Yuina asked him.

"No, but I think my ticket in just walked away so I'll head over and keep my eyes open for a chance to get into their group." Sora answered. "Don't forget the reason we came here Yuina, once we've learned Pendulum Summoning's mechanics we're calling them in."

"I remember." Yuina replied before shaking her head. "I should catch up with them."

Sora just nodded before turning and walking off as Yuina ran to catch up with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are Yuina, is everything ok?" Yuzu asked her.

"Yeah, just thinking about something. I didn't miss Yuya's match, did I?" Yuina inquired.

"Not at all, you're just in time." Sawatari smirked. "Now then, why don't you all take a step over there."

Yuina, and Yuzu looked over to see a marked square in the middle of the dueling field.

"What is that?" Yuina questioned.

"That's simply a vantage point so you both can watch the duel." Sawatari answered before his friends to approach Yuzu and Yuina.

"Wasn't that considerate of him, and since we're gentlemen too we'll walk you two over there." one of his friends smirked.

"We're perfectly capable of walking on our own." Yuina told him before frowning. 'I don't trust this.'

Yuzu and Yuina both walked over to the square only to turn to Sawatari as he smirked.

"Now, why don't we activate the Action Field Prison Tower of Darkville." Sawatari stated as chains suddenly appeared around Yuzu and Yuina before they were suddenly on top of a large tower that quickly rose high into the sky.

"Yuzu! Yuina!" Yuya called in horror before running to try and get to them.

"We're alright Yuya." Yuzu reassured him. "Don't worry."

"She's right, you just focus on beating him and getting your cards back." Yuina agreed.

Yuya looked at them uncertainly before nodding and turning to Sawatari.

"Well, in that case why don't we…" Sawatari started only to notice Yuya adding a card to his deck. "Was that Block Spider? I suppose I did give the card to you so it's only fair you get to use it in your deck."

"You just might be surprised Sawatari." Yuya told him.

"Let's duel!" Yuya and Sawatari declared together as the Action Cards scattered across the field.

Yuya 4000 Sawatari 4000: "I'll take the first move Sawatari." Yuya mentioned drawing his card only to frown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How skilled is Yuya without his Pendulum Cards?" Yuina inquired. "He can win, right Yuzu?"

"Yeah, it won't be as easy without his Pendulum Cards though." Yuzu admitted before smiling. "But even without them I know Yuya will manage to pull it off."

Yuina just looked down towards the duel before frowning. "I can't help but feel this is a little bit my fault though, if you and Yuya hadn't offered to help repair my necklace…"

"We wanted to help because you're our friend Yuina." Yuzu told Yuina as she turned to look at her. "Your necklace means a lot to you just like Yuya's Pendulum means a lot to him. There was no way you could have known Sawatari would take Yuya's cards."

Yuina smiled gently. "You're probably right, thanks Yuzu that means a lot. Hopefully one day, I'll be able to see my mom again and she'll be proud of the person I've become these past few years."

"I'm sure she will be." Yuzu smiled back as they turned to the duel.

'Yuzu… thanks.' Yuina thought with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hand trouble Yuya?" Sawatari smirked.

'I don't have much I can do for now, but I'm not giving up.' Yuya thought. "I'll start by summoning Performapal Whip Snake in attack mode."

"Don't tell me that's all your doing." Sawatari frowned. "I was hoping this would be at least a little challenging."

"My turn might be over, but I just might surprise you Sawatari." Yuya grinned.

(Yuya has engaged Sawatari in a duel to try and reclaim his Pendulum Cards, and Yuina and Yuzu are trapped on top of a tower watching the match unfold. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Please Yuya, I doubt anything you try will be a surprise." Sawatari smirked as he drew his card. "This will do, I summon my Lightning Hoverboard in attack mode!"

As Sawatari's monster appeared Yuya ran to try and find an Action Card only for his eyes to widen when he picked it up.

"A trap card?" Yuya panicked as a massive pool ball crushed Whip Snake.

"Too bad Yuya, that Action Trap you just picked up is called Break Shot and it cuts 900 points from your Whip Snake meaning my Lightning Hoverboard can destroy it." Sawatari smirked. "Attack!"

"Only one chance." Yuya whispered before noticing another Action Card. "And there it is!"

As he said that Yuya ran to the card only for it to be revealed to be a second Action Trap. "Jump Shot, that weakens my monster even more!"

"If by surprise me you meant make winning even simpler I suppose you were right Yuya." Sawatari smirked as his monster destroyed Whip Snake. "I think that's more than enough damage for one turn so I'll end my move and let you try again, not that I'm expecting much."

Yuya 3000 Sawatari 4000: Yuya drew his card only to frown again. 'I still don't have anything that can help, but I do have this.' Yuya thought. "I summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in attack mode and that's all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuya's in trouble, he can barely defend himself against Sawatari's attacks and those Action Cards aren't helping him." Yuina frowned.

"I know it looks bad now, but we need to trust Yuya." Yuzu reassured her. "He won't let us down."

"How can you be so sure? Sawatari has his Pendulum Cards and his monster is already stronger than Yuya's." Yuina pointed out. "Plus we both know the only reason Sawatari agreed to Yuya's challenge was to use his Pendulum Cards against him."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that but Pendulum Summoning isn't as easy as you think, remember Yuya invented it and he still days to fully understand the mechanics." Yuzu smiled. "Sawatari won't be able to pull it off."

'I hope you're right Yuzu, but something tells me things aren't going to be quite that simple.' Yuina thought turning to the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're truly disappointing me Yuya." Sawatari told him as he drew his card only to grin. "This card is perfect; I activate Tribute Trade which allows me to sacrifice my level four Lightning Hoverboard I can add a level five monster to my hand, and I know the perfect one. I'll add Stargazer Magician!"

Yuya's eyes widened hearing that. "Well even if you have Stargazer Magician you still can't Pendulum Summon, you need two Pendulum Cards."

Sawatari just chuckled hearing that. "Do you think I'm an amateur Yuya, I duelist of my level wouldn't make a mistake like that. Timegazer Magician was always in my hand."

"What?" Yuya questioned in shock. "That's… no way…"

"Yes way Yuya, and now I think it's about time I test out my new Pendulum Cards." Sawatari smirked only to briefly pause before taking them. "Using my scale 1 Stargazer Magician and my scale 8 Timegazer Magician I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As Sawatari said that the two magicians appeared as Yuya, Yuzu, and Yuina all stared in disbelief.

"Sawatari… can Pendulum Summon?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"Now that I have these two I'm allowed to summon monsters from level two through seven all at once Yuya." Sawatari smirked. "So now I'll Pendulum Summon Power Dart Striker, Rocket Dart Striker, and Ultimate Dart Striker!"

Sawatari's three monsters all appeared behind him as he smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That… how did Sawatari do that?" Yuzu asked nervously.

"I don't know, but Yuya's in a lot of trouble." Yuina mentioned only to frown. 'I didn't want to use my real skill yet but this Sawatari is really starting to make me mad. There's a lot more to Unseal Summoning then they've seen.'

"Yuya…" Yuzu whispered hearing. "There has to be something he can do to turn things around."

"There probably is, but what can he do?" Yuina asked. "Those three monsters are all incredibly powerful and Yuya only has that one monster on the field."

"That's true, but Skeeter Skimmer can at least give Yuya another turn." Yuzu explained. "It can switch to defense mode to negate an attack so at the very least Yuya will still have 600 life points and that means he still has a chance to turn things around."

Yuina turned to Yuzu before smiling. "Yeah, you have a good point. One turn is all he'll need to try and turn things around."

"Exactly." Yuzu smiled. "We just need to trust that Yuya will turn things around."

'I hope you're right Yuzu, but something tells…' Yuina thought only for her eyes to widen. 'Wait, Sora? I get it, so that's what he meant before.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, how is that possible?" Yuya questioned fearfully. "You… you managed to Pendulum Summon."

"For someone of my level pulling that off was simple, though I will admit that Pendulum Summoning is going to make me an even more remarkable duelist." Sawatari smirked. "Now then, to put an end to our duel. Power Dart Striker attack Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!"

As the monster fired its darts Yuya suddenly grinned. "Not quite Sawatari, I can switch Skeeter Skimmer into defense mode to negate your attack."

Sawatari frowned as the darts missed. "So you managed to avoid that attack Yuya, but not my second one, Rocket Dart Striker take down his monster."

Rocket Dart Striker launched its own darts which struck Performapal Skeeter Skimmer, destroying it and sending Yuya flying.

"Now for the final attack, Ultimate Dart Striker attack Yuya directly!" Sawatari called as his final monster launched its darts and sent Yuya crashing into the tower Yuina and Yuzu were trapped on top of.

(Sawatari managed to use Yuya's cards to Pendulum Summon and gain a massive advantage against Yuya. Next chapter Yuya will try and regain control of the duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Chapter 8

"Yuya!" Yuzu called fearfully seeing that.

'This is bad, it'll take a miracle for him to turn things around at this point.' Yuing thought while Yuya slowly got back up. "We just need to trust he can figure out a way to turn things around Yuzu, you're the one who told me he still has another turn."

Yuzu turned to Yuina in surprise before smiling. "Yeah, you have a point. I know he'll figure out a way to take down Sawatari."

"Exactly, this is a duel so as long as Yuya has a life point to spare he's not beaten yet." Yuina smiled.

"You're right, it might look bad now but that doesn't mean it's over. Yuya won't let us down." Yuzu mentioned.

The two girls nodded before turning back to the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You may have survived this turn Yuya, but we both know exactly how our duel will end." Sawatari smirked ending his turn.

Yuya 600 Sawatari 4000: Yuya weakly got up to his feet and drew his card only to smile. "Actually Sawatari, I'm not sure we do know that, and to prove it I'll play the monster you so generously gave to me. I summon Block Spider in attack mode."

"You're seriously going to fight my three Dart Strikers with that weakling?" Sawatari questioned. "Well if you want to lose I suppose that's one way too…"

"I don't play on losing Sawatari, I play Mimiclay, and thanks to this spell I not only switch Block Spider into defense mode but Mimiclay becomes an exact duplicate of Block Spider and thanks to both of their abilities you're not allowed to attack any of my monsters." Yuya interjected causing Sawatari's eyes to widen in shock. "Then I'll play two cards facedown to end my move."

Sawatari glared at Yuya as he drew his card only to pause. "This… well it seems that lady luck is smiling upon me again Yuya I activate the spell card Cricket Close. This spell lets me negate the effects of two spell cards on my field to negate any card on yours."

"I think you need to check your eyes Sawatari, you don't have any spell cards in play." Yuya pointed out.

"Oh Yuya, so naïve." Sawatari smirked. "When they're in the Pendulum Zones Stargazer Magician and Timgazer Magician count as spells so I can negate their effects and your Mimiclay."

Yuya's eyes widened in shock seeing that as Mimicaly went to the graveyard. "I'm not beaten yet; I have the trap card Draw Muscle. Since I only have one monster on the field I draw a card and if I draw a monster Block Spider gains its defense points and can't be destroyed in battle."

'Draw whatever you want Yuya, it won't change anything.' Sawatari thought with a smirk.

Yuya drew his card slowly before grinning. "I drew Performapal Kaleidoscorp with 2100 defense points, which means Block Spider's defense points increase to 2400."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"2400, that means Block Spider's defense points are equal to Ultimate Dart Striker's attack points." Yuina noted with a smile. "That means Sawatari can't even try to attack Yuya."

"Yeah, and even if he increases their attack points with an Action Card Draw Muscle also protects Block Spider from being destroyed by Sawatari's attacks." Yuzu agreed.

Yuina frowned. "There isn't an Action Card that can help him deal damage is there?"

"Well yeah, there probably is." Yuzu admitted. "Still, if Sawatari tries to use an Action Card Yuya can too."

"Yeah, I guess but I still don't like this. Something's going on down there." Yuina mentioned. "How does Sawatari know more about Pendulum Summoning than Yuya?"

Yuzu looked down hearing that. "You're right, it doesn't make sense that he would know how to Pendulum Summon and that they count as spells."

"Exactly, someone is helping him. The only question is who, and why?" Yuina questioned.

"I don't know." Yuzu answered as they turned back to the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think you're so clever don't you Yuya?" Sawatari inquired. "Boosting your monster's defense points and protecting it from destruction in battle. If you were dueling another opponent that might buy you some time but I'm not just any opponent."

"What's that supposed to mean Sawatari?" Yuya questioned. "Your Ultimate Dart Striker only has 2400 attack points so you can't get past Block Spider."

"Poor naïve Yuya, perhaps a demonstration will prove to you what I mean." Sawatari smirked. "You see, by sacrificing Power Dart Striker my Ultimate Dart Striker gains 600 attack points this turn. Then by sacrificing Rocket Dart Striker I grant Ultimate Dart Striker the ability to deal damage even when your monster is in defense mode."

"Wait, 600 more attack points and it can deal damage when my monster's in defense mode?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Exactly Yuya, so now this duel comes to its predictable conclusion." Sawatari stated. "Ultimate Dart Striker attack his Block Spider."

Sawatari's monster fired its darts at Block Spider creating an explosion that shook the tower Yuzu and Yuina were on as they lost their balance just before the smoke cleared revealing Yuya was still standing with 300 life points left.

"Nice try Sawatari, but you'll have to do a little better to beat me." Yuya mentioned.

"What? How did you manage to survive my attack?" Sawatari questioned.

"It's thanks to my trap card Empty Fishing, not only does it cut the damage in half but two cards that had their effects negated get added to my hand." Yuya explained causing Sawatari's eyes to widen in horror.

"Wait, but that would mean…" Sawatari started before glancing up at Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician.

"Exactly." Yuya nodded only for Yuzu to suddenly scream as she and Yuina started to fall. "Yuzu, Yuina!"

(Yuya managed to reclaim his Pendulum Cards from Sawatari but he's still extremely low on life points, but Yuzu and Yuina have fallen from the tower and are in serious danger. Next chapter the duel will end and Sora will officially introduce himself. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Chapter 9

'This is bad, there's nothing to…' Yuina thought before something caught her and she blinked before noticing Timegazer Magician had caught her while Stargazer Magician caught Yuzu and the two monsters safely carried them to stand behind Yuya.

"That was way too close, thanks Yuya." Yuzu mentioned as Stargazer and Timegazer vanished while entering Yuya's hand.

"I'm glad you guys are ok." Yuya smiled before turning to Sawatari. "Now, it's about time we end today's performance."

"That sounds good to me." Yuina nodded as Sawatari swallowed nervously.

"I'll use scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya declared as the two magicians rose up next to him in pillars of light. "Now I'm allowed to summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time. I Pendulum Summon Performapal Turn Toad, Performapal Kaleidoscorp, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The three monsters appeared on Yuya's field as Sawatari smirked.

"Your dragon is somewhat impressive Yuya, but those other monsters are too weak to be of any use to you." Sawatari told him.

"I would have to disagree, I activate Performapal Kaleidoscorp's special ability." Yuya grinned. "Since you have a monster that was Pendulum Summoned Kaleidoscorp lets Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack all your monsters, and when Odd-Eyes battles a monster that's at least level five the battle damage is doubled."

Sawatari's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

"That's definitely going to hurt." Yuina mentioned. "You were right Yuzu."

"Of course, Yuya would never let his friends down." Yuzu smiled.

"Odd-Eyes, attack Power Dart Striker, Rocket Dart Striker, and Ultimate Dart Striker!" Yuya declared as his dragon fired a blast that hit all three of Sawatari's monsters destroying them.

Sawatari cried out from the explosions as they sent him flying only to weakly get up. "Nice try Yuya, but I still have life points and on my next turn I'll end this duel."

"Actually, there won't be a next turn, because I'm about to beat you with the card you gave me Sawatari." Yuya smiled.

"Block Spider, that monster is in defense mode and even if it were in attack mode it has zero attack points." Sawatari pointed out.

Yuya grinned. "Not for long, I activate Performapal Turn Toad's special ability, it switches Block Spider from defense mode to attack mode, and its attack becomes half its defense."

Sawatari's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

"That gives Block Spider 1200 attack points, the same as his life points." Yuina smiled. 'He's good, really good… maybe even good enough to give him a tough duel.'

"Block Spider attack Sawatari directly!" Yuya declared as his monster struck Sawatari wiping out the last of his life points.

Yuya smiled at that before turning to Yuzu and Yuina only for Sawatari to get up. "This isn't over Yuya."

Hearing that Yuya turned back only to notice Sawatari and his friends approaching him.

"One way or another those cards are going to be mine." Sawatari threatened only for someone to suddenly knock out the LDS students.

"Huh, what just happened?" Yuzu asked in surprise before a blue-haired boy turned around.

"Those guys just didn't know when they were beat." the boy mentioned. "You beat him fair and square."

"That… who are you?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"Oh, my name's Sora." The boy smiled. "You're a really great duelist, that was awesome to watch."

Yuya blinked awkwardly before nodding. "Oh, well thanks."

Sora smiled before grinning. "Hey, do you think you could teach me to be that skilled a duelist?"

"You want Yuya to teach you?" Yuzu asked in shock.

"I think it sounds like a good idea, and we kind of owe him for helping us out just now." Yuina admitted. "Besides, teaching someone might help Yuya become an even better duelist."

Yuya and Yuzu turned to her before Yuya frowned.

"I'm not about to teach someone I've never met before Yuina." he told her.

"Come on, you've got to be the best duelist here and your Pendulum Summoning was amazing. You have to teach me." Sora insisted.

"Look, I'm sorry but the answer…" Yuya started only for Yuina to smile.

"Well, if you want to get to know Sora first why doesn't he enroll with us at You Show? Yuina suggested. "That way you can get to know him."

"You don't mind that do you?" Sora asked eagerly.

Yuya looked to Yuzu uncertainly only for her to shrug.

"You Show does need some more students Yuya, and he did help us out just now." Yuzu pointed out.

Yuya sighed before nodding. "Yeah, you have a point."

Sora smiled hearing that. "Thank you so much Yuya."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" Yuya asked as Sora nodded.

"Ready to head back Yuina?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah." Yuina nodded before turning and starting to walk out with Yuzu and Yuya only to pause and turn around to face Sora. "Well… you're in Sora."

"Yeah, but that Pendulum Summoning might be a problem." Sora admitted. "You might have to take Yuya down when they show up."

"I know, they've seen my Unseal Summoning, but I still haven't shown them what makes my deck really powerful." Yuina admitted. "Still, I can't shake the feeling that things are going to get a lot harder than we thought."

"You're not scared, are you Yuina?" Sora questioned.

Yuina frowned hearing that before placing a hand on her chest only to gasp in horror. "Wait, where is it?"

"Where's what?" Sora asked only for Yuina to run back to the dueling arena where Sawatari and his lackeys were slowly getting up.

"What hit us?" Sawatari questioned only to notice Yuina looking around frantically for something. "Hey, what kind of cheap stunt were you…"

"It has to be here, I had it when we on top of that tower… I can't lose it I just can't." Yuina whispered fearfully before letting out a sigh of relief as she picked up her necklace and holding it close to her heart. 'Mom…'

(The duel between Yuya and Sawatari ended with Yuya's victory and Sora has managed to get enrolled at You Show. Next chapter Sora will reveal his deck and engage Yuya in a duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Chapter 10

"A new student?" Shūzō asked in surprise as Sora, Yuya, Yuzu, and Yuina explained how Sora wanted to enroll at You Show. "Of course, the more the merrier Sora."

"I really appreciate this, after seeing Yuya's match I just knew I had to enroll here." Sora smiled. "I can hardly wait for him to teach me how to be as amazing as he is."

"For the last time I'm not going to be your teacher Sora." Yuya repeated before frowning. "Yuzu, Yuina, can one of you explain that to him?"

"Come on Yuya, he saved us back at LDS and what's the worst thing that can happen?" Yuina inquired.

Yuya turned to her in disbelief before sighing. "Alright Sora how about this, we have a duel tomorrow will that be enough for you?"

"A duel, well ok that sounds fun." Sora smiled. "But if I win you have to agree to become my teacher."

Yuya's eyes widened. "What, no way. I told you I'm not…"

"Wait, what about if Yuya manages to beat you Sora?" Yuzu asked interrupting Yuya.

Sora blinked in confusion. "Ok, if I lose the duel… what do you think is fair Yuya?"

"If I win the duel, you'll stop asking me to be your teacher." Yuya mentioned. "Deal?"

Sora nodded before grinning. "Ok, this is going to be awesome."

'It's been a while since I've seen Sora duel, hopefully he can show some weakness in Pendulum Summoning.' Yuina thought as they walked over to the field.

"What kind of strategy do you think Sora will use against Yuya?" Yuzu inquired curiously.

"I don't know, he seems really friendly though." Yuina answered with a smile while Yuya and Sora got ready for their match.

Yuzu nodded in agreement as walked over to a machine.

"Ok you two, I'm generating the Action Field Wildest West." he told them.

As he said that the room turned into an old west town only for Sora to look around and frown.

"Huh, is something wrong Sora?" Yuya asked.

"Well no, but aren't there any sweeter field we can duel on?" Sora requested.

"Sweeter?" Shūzō inquired. "Let me see. Ok, now generating the Action Field Sweets Island!"

With that the old west town turned into an island made out of ice cream and other sweets.

"This is awesome, thanks a bunch." Sora smiled before turning to Yuya. "Ok, you can go first teach."

"I'm not your teacher." Yuya told him before sighing. "Never mind, let's just get started."

Sora nodded with a grin. "Sounds good to me."

"Duel!" Yuya and Sora called together.

Yuya 4000 Sora 4000: "Like you said Sora, I'll go first, and I'll summon Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode." Yuya stated summoning the monster before running off. "That's all for now."

"That's it? I wanted to see your Pendulum Summon." Sora admitted drawing his card and smiling. "Ok, I'll start with the spell card Toy Vendor. This spell lets me discard a card to draw a new one, and if I draw a level four or lower monster, I immediately get to play it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's a useful card. Even if Sora doesn't get a monster, he can summon he still gets to draw a new card that might help him come up with new strategies." Yuina admitted.

"Yeah, you have a good point, and he can use it once every turn so Yuya needs to be careful." Yuzu agreed.

Yuina nodded at that. "Well, we can say the same thing about Sora if Yuya gets his Pendulum Cards in play, plus the Action Cards can change the duel instantly."

Yuzu smiled. "You have a point about that, one card can change an entire duel. For good or for bad."

Yuina chuckled at that. "Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope I get lucky." Sora mentioned before discarding a card and drawing only for his eyes to widen. "Awesome, I drew Fluffal Bear so I get to play him."

As Sora said that a pink stuffed bear with angel wings appeared on his field.

"It's stronger than my Hip Hippo." Yuya mentioned nervously.

"Yup, it sure is and since I special summoned Fluffal Bear I can still summon another monster." Sora explained. "I summon out Fluffal Leo."

Yuya's eyes widened in shock seeing the two monsters.

"Ok Yuya, Fluffal Leo attacks Performapal Hip Hippo!" Sora grinned only to notice Yuya grab a card.

"Sorry Sora, but I play the Action Spell Evasion to avoid Fluffal Leo's attack." Yuya countered as Hip Hippo dodged the toy lion's attack.

"Well I still have Fluffal Bear Yuya." Sora pointed out. "Attack!"

"Not quite good enough, I play another Action Spell." Yuya grinned. "Tbanks to Candy Shower your Fluffal Bear switches into defense mode, meaning he can't attack my Hip Hippo."

Sora frowned at that. "Oh man, well I guess I'll just end my turn. I'll get you next time teach."

Yuya frowned at that before drawing his card. "Maybe, or maybe not Sora. I can show you something though."

Sora's eyes lit up. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Yuya only grinned. "I use scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale."

As Yuya said that the two magicians emerged in pillars of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There they are, Yuya's Pendulum Cards." Yuina smiled only to frown. "I feel kind of bad for Sora though."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yuzu inquired.

"He seems friendly but now Yuya's probably going to beat him in the match." Yuina explained. 'Then again, if Sora stops holding back this duel may end differently.'

"Oh, I see what you mean." Yuzu agreed. "Then again we still don't know what kind of moves Sora has up his sleeve. I have a feeling the duel is far from over."

Yuina nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

(Sora has been enrolled as a student at You Show and is dueling Yuya to see if he'll become his teacher. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: unfortunately, I haven't been fully planning out this fic and looking back I feel it could be better. After posting this chapter I'll be going back and rewriting it from the beginning.)


End file.
